Conventionally, there is an on-board navigation device to which a portable telephone is connected as an external device, in which it is well known that such navigation devices are mounted on two or more automobiles to communicate between the navigation devices using functions of the portable telephone (refer to patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-109185